Naruto The Golden Sky God
by ben armour
Summary: Kyuubi would not have a weak container so what better way to fix that then to give him the powers of the sky god? up for adoption. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not in any way own naruto or one piece or any of the charactors.

Normal talk: "Eneru rules!"

Thinking: 'Eneru kicks ass'

Kyuubi: **"Burn in the fire pits of-" **

Summoning**_: "No one cares." Thinking summon 'Stupid nine fuzed butt'_**

Chapter 1

Kyuubi roared loudly as he tried to strike the Yondiame hokage with his large paw, but the hokage clearly seeing this used the Hirashin no Jutsu to avoid it making the demons eye brow raise, Kyuubi raiseing another paw he attempted to strike the quick human again... and again...and again before frowning with a growl. "**D****ie you insolent littile mortal**!" Kyuubi swung again and unleashed a large amount of red lightning chakra causeing the yondiame to fall back.

**'****This stupid mortals techniquie is impressive in speed but its useless if you disrupt the chakra humph pathetic**' Kyuubi thought and his mind gave a brief thought to a certain lightning god that he helped once. Kyuubi once again useing his large size to his advantage tries to force his way through the powerfull ninja. **'Still a fast little bastard he is' **He thought as he once again was blocked by a ball of cakra the Hokage called 'Rasengan'

The Hokage quickly jumped back making hand signs and slamming his palms into the ground and using the summoning jutsu to call gamabuta. "Gamabunta are you ready?" He called down "_**R**_**_eady as I ever will be...we must hurry_**" The large toad dodged a claw from the kyuubi getting scratched on his eye. "_**Hu****rry up minato**_!" Minato used the hirashin and quickly disappeared from gamabuntas head and appeared back in the blink of an eye.

Minato made a long sequence of hand signs and raised a bundle of clothes "Shika fuin!" He yelled and a large flash of light was all Kyuubi could see, and before kyuubi knew it he was sealed by the shinigami inside the child.

Kyuubi woke inside a cage in what appeared to be a sewer. He attempted to break out but failed as all his chakra was sealed as well. "**DAMN IT! Stupid human, stupid shinigami**" Kyuubi thought as he looked around. from what he could tell he was inside a large sewer with water about a foot deep and large strange colored pipes. **"Alright ill bite where the hell am i?" **A large mirror suddenly roze from the water showing what looked like the battle feild where he once was **"What the?" **The demon viewed as a old man with wrinkles on his face appeared and picture him what ever was the source of his vision. he wore a samurai like armor and he slowly bent downwards.

"You poor thing to be cursed to hold the Great demon Kyuubi...I hope you made the right choice Minato" Kyuubi's eyes widened **"No dont tll me im...Oh god damn it!" **He said and he looked through the childs eyes. The mirror faded and a blonde haired child appeared with whisker marks on his cheeks and a large seal on his stomach. **"I got sealed damn it why is it always the pretty ones that get trapped!" **(lol) Kyuubi turned from his grieveing back to the child in the image and sighed.

"**T****his child is now my container? I cant allow a weak mortal become my wardan...the other bijuu would never let me live it down!**" Kyuubi began thinking of what to do. Then a thought flashed in the great demons mind **'****Eneru the first and only person to ever match me in battle your powers will not go to waste hahaha**!'

The demon remembered the great mortal who rode on the giant ark the only person to ever beable to impress the Kyuubi was that man no that demi-god of lightning.

* * *

Kyuubi flash back.

Kyuubi felt good about himself, he had eaten his fill and had cause chaos and terror among the humans at the same time **"oh ya life is good" **A loud booming thunder caught Kyuubis attension and Kyuubi looked up from the large forest he resided in at the approtching flying ark. **'****Nani? A boat with wings? Hmmm boats equal people hmmm this wont be good'** kyuubi thought and stood up at the ark floated in front of him. It was at least half as large as himself which was suprizeing being a giant nine tailed kitsune and a bijuu.

A human with a powerfull electrical aura of what Kyuubi could mistake of for a demi-god, around him, four large drums attatched to is back, with a large trident, and long ear lobs walked up to the front of the ark. "You large one are the beings on this world all like you or are you the god among them?" The being spoke and kyuubis eye brow raised.

"**I am not a god, I am a Demon but there are only nine great demons like me I am the great kyuubi! The mightiest demon of the nine Bijuu**" Kyuubi liked to give out his titles to those who didnt know his name, and the human seemed a bit upset he wasn't a god but he recovered quickly.

"Then if you truly are mighty what are gods compared to you?" He asked and kyuubi chuckled a bit

"**Your pretty obsessed with gods huh? Ill tell you if you tell me who you are ningen**"

The man smiled "I am Eneru the sky god!" He proclaimed and kyuubi chuckled again

"**I am almost as powerfull as a god but I am considered weaker then them I am only a bijuu**" Eneru laughed. **"Now would you tell me why you are trespassing in my territory on that...thing" **Kyuubi said and pointed his large claw at the ark. Eneru nodded

"I travaled here from a great distance from the stars in search of the gods...but I have yet to find them after so long so when i found this land and saw you...I thought i had finally found the land of the gods" Eneru sighed and Kyuubi chuckled **"well your close so what is it you wish to do now?"**

"I wish to fight you kyuubi I want to see how I level my self up to a god or something close to one so far there has been only one man that could defeat me but he was the only one" kyuubi grinned evily thinking **'****Pathetic human thinks he can match my power? Well ill show him his place' "Fine lets fight but lets set some stakes if you win i will give you all of m powers" **Kyuubi said and Enerus eyes widened as he smiled but immediately frowned when Kyuubi continued.

**"But if you lose your powers are forfit" **Eneru lifted his hand to his chin and gave a moment of thought "fine then Kyuubi i accept now prepare to fight!" Enerus body started to spark vilently and Kyuubi smirked.

Kyuubi raised its claw fast and quickly struck out at Eneru, Eneru dodged but his ark wasn't so lucky as the front of the flying craft was instantly destroyed. Eneru looked wide eyed at that "MY ARK you beast will pay for that!" Eneru turned into lightning and began his counter attack. Eneru using the blunt end of his trident staff and taps two of his drums. "60,000,000 volts! Julungul!" A large electrical dragon shot out and struck at the large demon but Kyuubi dodged in time to only be lightly stung.

Kyuubi landed but immediately began dodgeing lighting strikes from the air. "El thor!" Eneru yeled as he threw large pillars if electricity into the are and contined to call out and sent several lighting blasts into the sky. Eneru called out as a distraction as he began to charge his attack "DANCE LITTILE DEMON DANCE!". "**G****rrr take this mortal**!" Kyuubi using his tails sent a large wave of red chakra destroying the air strikes and heading toward eneru. Said mortal had to stop short on charging and send out his attack early. "100,000,000 volts!" Eneru called out sending a large blast of lightning from his hand into the red chakra wave. The blast destroys the chakra and Eneru landed on the ground.

Eneru smirks before vanishing with lightning speed litteraly and appearing in front of Kyuubis head "kari!" the Lightning god yells as he turned his hands into Electricity and claps them creating a loud thunder clap using lightning to super heat the air and explode with the noise of his clap. Kyuubi yelled out in anger from this as he is a fox he has superior hearing. Using his distraction Eneru attempts to stab his trident into the kyuubi's body but is stopped when the demon fox slams its claw down onto him and smashing him into the ground.

"**L****ittle bastard!**" Kyuubi growled and lifted his claw again to smash eneru but the lightning god evaded quickly by Teleporting through the ground.

Eneru rose from the ground in a blue shock of lightning and stood up and smiled "You're a powerfull opponent, truly you are strong as the gods themselfs but i shall not be beaten yet... How about one more time our most powerfull attacks who is the strongest a god of the sky or a mighty demon of the nine great demons?" Eneru proposed hopeing that his attack could defeat the fox's. Kyuubi smirked obviously he was powerfull in large burst of energy and knew the outcome from his arrogance. "**D****eal**" Kyuubi said and he brought all nine of his tails up focusing his chakra into a small ball in front of his mouth.

Eneru transformed into his amaru form and with both of his giant arms together in a classic kamaha form began focusing his powers. Kyuubi swallowed the chakra ball and started to expand and eneru created a large energy ball of lightning in his hands. "**N****ine tailed chakra blast!**" "1,000,000,000 volts bolt of heaven!" The two blasts struck each other and both gave a flash of light trying to concour the other.

To be continued flash end.

* * *

Kyuubi began to slowly leak chakra into the cells of the child **" there now all i must do is wait for m chakra to change his DNA a bit and wala!...it will take a while but...****time is irrelevant but it will happen no matter how long" **Kyuubi looked around his cell and sighed **"Hopefully ill beable to change this dump into something more worth for myself" **Kyuubi sighed deeply and laid down tired from the chakra still draining from himself. **"Gonna be a hell of a time in here...uhhg"**

* * *

Five years latter.

Naruto ran around the corner with is small legs going as fast as he could from the large mob. he was very tired from running for a five year old and tried desperately to escape the drunk adults and vengeful ninjas. Naruto jumped over a trash can and headed down an ally way where he proceeded to find a dead end. 'No! Not now!' He thought and a loud crash alerted Naruto to the large mob that has caught up to him. "Got ya now! demon brat!" One of the ugly civilans yelled and Naruto began to back up with fear clearly on his face.

Naruto whimpered as he curled into a ball in the ally way. "P...P..Please go away I didn't do anything" He said trying to make himself as small as possible but the villagers that were slowly comeing closer just sneered "You killed millions you demon! And if your truly sorry you will apologize by dieing!" He said and the others cheer and naruto started to cry in fear as they crept closer. They began to beat the boy with there tools and weapons even some ninja were there. "Monster!"

"Die you demon!" A ninja said as he stabbed his kunai into Naruto's arm and twisted.

"You dont deserve to live or even be in Konoha!"

* * *

Kyuubi sighed as he shot another small blast of chakra into the boys DNA and he yawned. **"Wonder whats going on now? Oh well hmm" **kyuubi stood up on his legs and saw the the water in the cage had increased alot since yesterday and he raised his eyebrow. **"What the? Oh no damn it!" **Kyuubi quickly brought up the large water mirror. Kyuubi saw the villagers and scowled and checked into the DNA and smiled. "**Stupid mortals even demons would never do such things to our own kin oh well it's the perfect time to allow the boy to unlock his full potential...Damn it took awhile but its finally time"**

* * *

Outside

Naruto whimpered as he took another strike from a fist and he coughed when a villager wearing thick leather boots kicked his stomach. 'Why is it always me? why me!' Naruto thought as he was near his breaking point. Naruto looked up at a Villager that was holding a large spade shovel that looked as though It was sharpened for a single purpose...cutting off his head.

"Im just a five year old what did I do!" He asked and the Villager raised his shovel and growled. "YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" He swung the shoval but those words he spoke were enough. Time suddonly slowed to the point where the shoval was comeing slow motion and Naruto's eyes widened.

"No no NO NO….NOOOO" he cried out and his body glowed yellow with golden electric aura around him, and his eyes were like liquid gold as his body sparked and he suddonly became a human bolt of lightning. just as the large metal tool came incontact with him The shoval liquifyed and the handle caught fire but before the man or the crowd could register it in there mind Naruto's body expelled a large amount of lightning through the ally causeing all the villagers to ever become chard corpes or ash in the wind. Naruto looked out at the damge he had done and for the moment there was complete silence but that didn't last long when he was suddonly bombarded with thousands of voices entering his mind and ears. "AHHHH" He yelled out and clutched his ears in a attempt to stop them.

"Hey Mom did you leave the clothes on" He heard first and looked around but saw nothing 'What the? Gahh!' he wasnt prepared for more voices coming in.

"Hey look I won the lottery!"

"Oh my god did you hear I know!"

"Grrr take this katon go-"

"Time for bed-"

"Yosh if I cannot do that I will-"

The voices kept coming all at once he could barely under stand some of them 'To many voices shut up! Shut up!' He thought 'Wait I know ill try to concentrate then lets see um ya that's it ramen' he thought and focused on that until the voices disappeared slowly and only a couple voices left which strangely he recognized them this time.

"Ok one order of miso ramen and….are you sure you want sake Iruka-san?" A girl voice said that sounded familar to Naruto and soon a second familar voice came in, a boy voice spoke. "Ya…The kids today were rough but nothing to bad its gonna be tough tomorrow though so im going to need some sake to go as well" "Alright then pop he needs some sake togo as well and then were closeing up" "Alright"

Naruto mentally turned off the voices again and stood up gripping his head and made a small moan. "That was weird must be my imagination or something" Naruto said to himself and began to giggle uncontrolably. "Hee hee iruka drinking sake thats so silly...thats like the Hokage reading porn heehee"

* * *

Meanwhile in the hokages office.

"Hee hee you naughty girl hee hee you SHOULD be punished hee hee" Sarutobi said with a giggle and a slight nose bleed as he turned a page in his little orange book giggling all the way.

* * *

Back with Naruto.

Naruto walked out of the ally and began walking back to his apartment. About five minutes into the walk he bumped into none other then Iruka "Huh? Oh hey Naruto didnt see ya there for a second!" Iruka smiled down at naruto and said boy smiled back "Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said and Iruka sighed.

"Im not your sensei yet Naruto"

Naruto just smiled again "you will be!" Naruto caught a glance at the object in irukas hand and went wide eyed a bit. 'What no way thats immpossible! Why would Iruka have that unless...'

Iruka noticed that and looked down "Oh right" He lifted the bottle for Naruto to see. "Dont worry naruto its just a little...huh?" Iruka was about to answer Naruto unasked question when looked to see Naruto had dissapeared he looked around scratching his head when he saw Naruto was running down the street at full speed. "That was weird...But this is Naruto im talking about...Oh well" Iruka kept walking on his way forgeting the entire ordeal and continued on his way trying to forget troublesome things like a certain Nara.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked into his apartment and layed down on his bed in confusion. 'I could hear the voices of people that were really talking far away and I killed a bunch of villagers hmmm oh well tomorrow is a new day...and the people were bullies' he went to sleep quickly.

* * *

The next day in the after noon

Naruto could be found sitting in the middle of his room stareing at his finger or glaring in consentration at it and occasionally biteing her lip. 'Last night I fried a bunch of villagers so I should beable to….there!' narutos finger suddonly burst into golden sparks and glowed gold. "YATTA! It worked" Naruto held his electric finger and aimed it like a gun and pretended to shoot it. Some sparks flew out of his finger before the gold disappeared. "Aww oh well ill have to practice" he thought.

"If i practice enough i will beable to become the hokage and Take Saru-jijis hat from him!..." Naruto said and he smiled before continueing. Naruto continued to practice but seemingly getting no where as he soon gave up when the cloak hit 1:35. he decided to try the super radio hearing jutsu he decided to call it (hes five years old) and he focused on the hokage and a bunch of voices started showing up until he reconised oji-san's.

* * *

At the same time in the council room.

"Kill the demon!" A council man said and one next to him immediately spoke up.

"He is a demon do you see whats left of the villagers he killed! Nothing but ash!"

The others agrees with nods and a Haruno clan woman spoke up "It's a sign that the demon is in control!"

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi said with a large amount of killer intent and the room fell silent. "You people make me sick! Naruto is a young five year old boy who was just attacked not long ago and all you people think about are the kunais sealed in the scroll!" Sarutobi yelled.

* * *

In Narutos apartment

"kunais…in a scroll?" Naruto thought confused 'whats that mean? it must be a ninja thing like sealing' Naruto thought before listening back into the meeting.

* * *

Back with the council

"Sir you cannot deny that the child-" The man spat the word child out like it was poison "-Was responsible for 20-35 dead innocent villagers" Sarutobi sighed angrly " Innocent my ass! Why cant you people see that Naruto isn't the kyuubi it may be sealed inside of him but that doesn't make Naruto the fox demon! He is a hero and one day you will all regret treating him like that!" Sarutobi had no idea that his words just comfirmed Naruto's hidden thoughts.

* * *

With naruto….again.

"I..I…I hold the kyuubi?" Naruto yelled "How could they keep this from me!" Naruto began to cry 'so i really am a demon thats why i could do all that huh?- Naruto was suddenly pulled into his mind scape and he landed in the foot deep water. Naruto hear a growl from behind him and turned slowly with wide eyes.

"**G****reetings ningen**"

End Chapter

Omake.

"you truly are a powerfull enemy but i will not be beaten yet how about one last attack! winner takes all!" Kyuubi smirked **"Deal" **Eneru began to channel his lightning while the kyuubi channeled energy into his mouth. Kyuubi laughed **"hey Eneru guess what?" **kyuubi asked and Eneru Tilted is head "what?" Kyuubi's eyes suddenly went wide **"IM A FIREIN MY LAZER BLAAAAA!" **Kyuubi shot out a giant blue lazer from his mouth at Eneru who yelled "What the fu-!" was all he could say before he was blasted.

Omake end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not in any way own naruto or one piece or any of the charactors.

Normal talk: "Eneru rules!"

Thinking: 'Eneru kicks ass

Kyuubi: **"Burn in the fire pits of-" **

No one cares.

To the story.

Chapter 2

Naruto shivered at the gaze of the large fox's stare penetrating into his soul. Naruto was now siting in a Large sewer with water all the way up to is waist and staring into two large Red eyes that seem to burn like fire. Naruto slowly but surely stood up from the water and looked out at the demon. Naruto felt the breath of the kitsune wash over him as it Breathed in and out before speaking "**G****reetings ningen" **It said and Naruto gulped before slowly raising his hand in greeting and gave a wave.

"H-H-hi T-there mister giant fox sir" Naruto said nervously with is legs shaking a bit and had a small smiled on his face and the fox gave a chuckle that gave Naruto a shiver down his spine.

"**B****oy I will not eat you...even if i wanted to this cage wouldnt, besides cant you recognize me? Ha ha ha" **Kyuubi gave a short laugh as Naruto'sface slowly changed from one of fear and looked a little puzzled. "I haven't met you before...oh my god!...your..your!" Kyuubi smiled and waited for the boy to finish "Your that little fox i accidentaly sprayed ketchup on oh my god im so sorry!" Naruto said dramaticly and Kyuubi face faulted.

**"No you idiot think again, what was it that other ningen said...The kunai in the scroll" **Kyuubi said and Naruto tilted his head thinking. he tapped his chin and gave a thinking noise that made the demon fox almost sigh.

"All I remember was listening in on jiji's conversation and..." Naruto went wide eyed and looked at the fox again jaw dropped "Kyuubi..." he muttered.

"**B****ingo we got a winner lets see what hes won" **Kyuubi joked.

Naruto not understanding the sarcasm immediatly got excited for a moment "Oh i won something gimmie! gimmie!" Kyuubi sweat dropped. **"That was sarcasm idiot" **

Naruto glared at the kitsune "So what do you want? My soul or something?" Kyuubi stared down at the human "**N****o child I need to talk to you about your new powers" **Kyuubi said.

Narutos eyes widened and he pointed at Kyuubi and spoke."That was you? That gave me the sparky thing I mean"

Kyuubi nodded "**F****ive years ago when I attacked this village for reasons I don't wish i didnt have to explain but i mind as well anyway..." **Naruto leaned foward dramaticly waiting for the moment of truth.

**"...I got bored and hungry and came to get something to eat" **Naruto's face hit the floor anime style and he rose. after about a minute he nodded "Thats understandable..." The Great demon tilted his head **"Eh? you dont care that i almost destroyed your village? and you udnerstand?**" Kyuubi said and Naruto smiled "Ya obviously you were hungry and bored because with how big you are you couldnt have been very entertained and its probably hard to get food with your size so ya its like how people eat meat...so do you! right?" Kyuubi was stunned by how understanding Naruto was but shook it off.

**"Yes well anyway.. and then after i attacked and your Hokage defended your village, now me being the greatest and more powerfull bijuu i thought he was just a pest...yet I was sealed by the Hokage of this village and the shinigami he summoned to seal me"**

Kyuubi took a breath before speaking again "**W****hen I was sealed I made a quick decision to and I chose because I do not wish to die even if it would free me from my torment!" **Naruto jumped back a bit but straightened out "**S****o I decided to give you the powers of thunder-" **"Wait thunder? You mean the sparky thingy?" Naruto asked "**Y****es the '**_**sparky'**_** thingy, the power of the sky so to speak and if used right can be used to godlike proportions" **Naruto smiled slightly evil like making the Kyuubi sweat drop "I could become a god?" Naruto asked but was immediately shot down.

"**N****ot on your life kid I could only replicate the power not completely copy it you will have to work extremely hard to reach its ultimate potential unlike if you gained it the way the original had"**

"Oh well I will still become hokage! Without short cuts ill become the best hokage ever!" Naruto proclaimed making Kyuubi sweat drop.

"**riiiight what ever any ways im going to have to help you control your powers so from now one you can call me...Kyuubi-sensei" **Kyuubi grinned as much as a fox can grin "Wait how is it you even know about sky gods and stuff? Aren't you like a animal? i mean even if you eat ou can probably eat other things then just humans right? i mean in legend you were viewed as a killing machine so.." Naruto asked but the great Kyuubi cut him off with a laugh and spoke. **"N****o I just like killing and eating humans the same way you eat to much ramen...Its so delicious! I mean wouldnt ou rather eat your favorite food?... And even us bijuu can be civil enough to meet or fight other worldly god or beings" 'Literally out of this world' **Kyuubi thought the last part to himself.

"I see... well thats interesting but...I want to go now so bye i need to go rest and...Think...i think" Naruto left his mind scape and collapsed in a heap on the bed. The figuring out of Kyuubi was stressful enough but to speak with the source caused Narutos mind to overload and he fell into deep slumber.

* * *

The next day at noon

Naruto stood in the middle of a training ground clearing. he had long since been able to comprehend the fact that Kyuubi was not a dream and in fact he did indeed have a chance at his goal. 'Kyuubi-sensei what are doing now? Im bored' Naruto said to Kyuubi through his mind. This morning Kyuubi explained the mental connection he created over night would allow them to speak without need of being in the mind scape.

**"Stupid gaki and your whining! Just be quite and ill explain what you must do for this exercise" **Kyuubi spoke "oh am I learning to blast people with lightning or or..blow stuff up! Or learning a cool jutsu!" Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook his head menatally **"No you will not be learning any of that god forbid a child who knows how to use El Thor" **Naruto was about to ask what that was but Kyuubi gave a warning growl that made Naruto shut up and he continued.** "The first thing you will be doing is learning how to fight preferably with a staff so we are going to have to go to the black smith latter in the week today will be hand to hand combat training" **

"Why do we have to learn to fight if could just practice my po-" **"NO!" **Kyuubi interrupted and shook his head "**T****here are people out there who can cancel out your powers in fact if you were to fall into the ocean or touch sea stone you would be defenseless unless you work on your physical strength and speed that is the true secret to becoming strong" **

"**R****emember this well gaki it isnt the powers that make the person special its how well they are control and how strong one is without them it is the weakness of most of these special people to focus to much on there arrogance!" **Naruto shut up then and nodded a bit frightened but determined to not have weakness. "**G****ood lets begin now first we will need to work on-"**

"Wait Kyuubi-sensei I have a question" Naruto asked and Kyuubi growled a bit at being interrupted again **"What gaki?"** Kyuubi asked sighing.

"How do you even know hand to hand combat?" Naruto asked with a confused emotion runnign through his face and Kyuubi raised his eye brow **"What do you mean?" **Naruto spoke his thoughts "Well you don't even have thumbs so I just thought..." Kyuubi gave a loud roar **"Thumbs are for humans, dont mock me!" **He yelled and Naruto immediately shut up.

"**A****lright child first you will be working on your flexibility meaning you need to be able to have fast reaction speed and be able to move around you enemy like paper so we will be doing some stretching exercises" **Naruto nodded and followed Kyuubi's intructions. for a couple days Naruto, under Kyuubi's guidance began stretching, popping joints, touching toes, and bending his spine back till it hurt.

Normally simple stretches wouldn't hurt but he is very young with no fighting experience so it was difficult. Of course there were some...accidents...CRACK "AHHH!" ya...

Few minutes latter, after his daily training lesson and some Kyuubi healing Naruto was back up and ready. **"Alright now were going to go with some simple kata's first then were going to speed up until it becomes straining on your body so follow these movements with your hands, feet, body, and mind" **Kyuubi said and sent Naruto the instructions through his mind.

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei" Naruto began the kata's slowly as Kyuubi said before he began to go faster. Kyuubi watched Naruto as he went through the training, he was very proud that he had such a obediant human container and knew that when the time was right he would be able to use this knowledge to fight well. About an hour latter he was sweating hard and barely standing "Can I rest now sensei?"

**"Fine rest for a bit then we can get some lunch" **Naruto fell backward on a particularly solf grass in the shade of a tree. "Hey Kyuubi?" **"Yes kit?" **Naruto took several deep breaths as he talked with Kyuubi "Im glad I met you" Kyuubi seemed a bit surprised but allowed Naruto to continue.

"Your my first real friend you know that? Besides the hokage-ji, Iruka-kun, and Teuchi and Ayame you actually want to help me and and...Even if you are protecting yourself to me its just an excuse that you care Thank you Kyuubi-san" Naruto said truthfully and Kyuubi in his mind couldn't say anything but this. **"You ****will go farther then you think in this world Naruto remember that"**

* * *

The next week

For the entire week Naruto had been training hard with his body and flexability. he had become stronger then the average civilan and begun training in a foreign taijutsu that Kyuubi called Kung Fu. by training his Body he noticed puching and kicking things became easier and less painfull to his hands after the training. now it was time to train in something new after Kyuubi had checked his progress in the Taijutsu.

**"Alright it its time for weapon training now that your body is physically capable of moveing through the fighting stances with ease its time to step it up a notch" **Kyuubi said and almost regretted it when the child started to shout "Really sensei I get to use swords and stuff! Yay I want to get an ax or maybe a zanbato-" Kyuubi having enough of this stop him short **"We will use working with bojutsu Naruto..."**

"Why bojutsu?"

**"Its better for your small size if we get a bigger weapon in the future" **

"Why not get a short sword then or-""**don't**** question the almighty Kyuubi!" "**Sheez fine fuzz butt" Kyuubi turned ice cold hearing that **"fuzz**.**...butt?..." **Kyuubi had cartoon tears coming out of his eyes him the Kyuubi was now reduced to fuzz butt by a five year old.

Shaking this from his thoughts he decided to give Naruto a little encouragement **"Child in two weeks it will be your birthday correct?" **after receiving a nod Kyuubi continued **"If you continue to train hard for two weeks I will teach you a technique that isn't a simple weapon combo or anything it is a technique from the sky god himself" **Naruto gave a excited whoop and nodded before going through the bojutsu kata's.

After the days training Naruto ran out of the Training grounds and to his apartment. On the way he was stopped though by a masked shinobi wearing all black and a boar mask on. "Naruto-san the Hokage-sama wish's to see you" he said and dissapeared and Naruto smiled 'Yay i can go see oji-san.." he then frowned 'Stupid ninja forgot to take me with him!' Naruto thought angrly and began to run to the Hokages tower.

* * *

A couple minutes latter.

Naruto Walked through the Hokage's office door and into his office. "oji-san?" Naruto asked and smiled when he saw Sarutobi sitting in the Hokages chair "ah Naruto im glad you came i wanted to talk to you" Naruto nodded and sat down in the chair across from the Hokage. "what did yo want to talk about? did i do something wrong?" Sarutobi smiled and spoke with a calmness that only an old man could have. "no you didnt Naruto I wished to say hello you havent been visiting me very often you know" Sarutobi said and Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"ya i have been training alot i forgot to visit you sorry oji-san" Naruto said and Sarutobi chuckled "Its fine Naruto...I heard from a little birdy that you've been training did i hear right Naruto?" he asked and slowly Naruto nodded seeing no other way out without lieing to his grampa. "I see...you know as the Hokage i cant play favorites and help you it is a shame" he said and Naruto tilted his head.

'Whats he trying to say?' he thought and Sarutobi opened up his desk shelf and pulled out a scroll. the Hokage held the scroll out over the desk and above the floor and dropped it letting it roll to Narutos chair. Naruto looked down and turned to Sarutobi. "Oh my...it seems ive misplaced my scroll oh what will i do? these old eyes wont beable to spot them i guess it will be lost..." Naruto catching the hint this time smiled and picked the scroll up and stuffed it into his shirt. "Arigato oji-san!" he said and ran out.

One Week Latter.

Naruto sat on the stool at the ramen stand. "Mmmm its been a entire three days since I had this delicious ramen thanks Teuchi ossan!" The ramen owner smiled "no problem Naruto without you we would be out of business haha by the way were have you been for so long its not like you to miss ramen for so long" Naruto smiled sheepishly "i found out in a book that eating only ramen will stunt my growth so I decided some vegetables will help even if there yucky" Naruto said with a face making Teuchi laugh. "well OK then just don't forget about us"

Naruto left the stand and decided to go to the library he enjoyed reading the comic books there even if they were limited. He walked in and skimmed through the books and comics in the building. **"Boy" **Naruto gave a small jump at kyuubis voice but calmed down enough to reply 'what is it sensei?' **"I want you to get a book on halberts and polearms (**halberts and polearms are large spear like weapons only with a scimitar on it instead of just a point sort of like white beards weapon if not exactly like that only smaller)** And tridents" **Naruto not questioning the demon picked out two books on the weapons and took them from the library.

On the way out Naruto decided to visit the weapons store as well not forgetting to bring his frog wallet with him. Naruto walked into the weapons shop and into the store. 'wow Kyuubi look at that!' Kyuubi sweat dropped as Naruto was staring at a giant ax "**B****oy were not getting an ax" **after Naruto turned from the ax he was led to a metal staff. After he bought it Kyuubi began training him with it.

The Kyuubi festival night.

Naruto sat in the dark in his apartment. He had locked the doors with large pieces of metal and planks of wood in fact the only way to get in was through the secret exit under the bed but it was secret for a reason. Naruto was meditating (shocking!) on the bed and at the same time focusing electrical energy around his ears. Naruto had been practiceing his electrical hearing the entire day in preporation for the new tecnique from his sensei. **"Alright Naruto as I promised I will be teaching you a special technique its a powerful if used correctly but reliance must be assured so you much train well here it is the technique it called-" **Kyuubi was cut off from his speech when a scream was heard through Narutos hearing. It sounded like a small girls scream just before it becomes muffled as thought being gagged.

**"Oh, **no" both Kyuubi and Naruto said at the same time.

End chapter

author note

narutos skills so far

Bojutsu = Academy Student

Taijutsu = Acadamy Student-genin level

Lighting = Novice

Electric hearing = Average but still low and random.

Mantra = Zero

Eletrical attacks = Small

Over all a bit lower then academy student maybe genin. Age 6 birthday October 10th

Second chapter to my first fanfiction yay

Omake

A loud scream of a woman cut off Kyuubi's speach and both Naruto and Kyuubi turned towards the sound. "Oh no!" Naruto said **"Oh no!" **Kyuubi said. a large drinking pitcher suddenly crashed through the solid stone wall. it was a pitcher of red juice that had arms and leggs and wore a large smile on the side of what could be described as a face. "OH YEAH!" he yelled and Naruto just stared at him as the kool aid glass slowly backed back out the wall backwards akwardly.

End Omake.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not in any way own naruto, one piece, or any of the charactors. Or any thing in the story.

Normal talk: "Eneru rules!"

Thinking talk: 'Show off'

Kyuubi talk: **"Burn in the fires of-"**

Dont care enough about what you say so moveing on.

Summon talk: _**"Ha stupid nine tailed fox!" **_Summon thinking: _**'He doesnt have aposable thumbs ha!'**_

Kyuubi: **"Well at least i have a bigger 'dagger' in more ways then one! or should i call mine more of a long sword HAHAHAH" **

Gamabunta: **_"Oh your so dead!" _**

Sounds offighting in the back ground.

Please review.

Chapter 3

"**A****lright Naruto as I promised I will be teaching you a special technique its powerful if used correctly but reliance must be assured so you must train well here it is its called-" **Kyuubi was cut off from his speech by a scream heard through Naruto's hearing. It sounded like a small girls scream but was muffled by a gag soon after.

"**O****h **no" Kyuubi and Naruto said at the same time.

This time.

**"Was that what I thought it was?" **Kyuubi asked which Naruto mentally face palmed "that's my line dummy face!" Kyuubi sweat dropped inside his cage and Naruto continued "besides we got to go that was obviously a cry for help!"

Kyuubi nodded **"Alright kit" **Naruto sensing the aproveable moved over to his mattress. Naruto pushed the bed to the side and jumped into the secret exit. He crawled through it ignoreing the Bugs, Rats, And other things and eventually found his way to the sewer. Climbing out of the hole he landed onto the side makeing sure not to touch the water. 'Gross glad i didnt step in it that would have been nasty...Oh my god i saw something brown!' Shaking his head from the thoughts began focusing on the task at hand.

"Alright...alright now just got to focus a bit and ya! Shes that way!10 feet above ground moving...God this is hard" Naruto ran down the sewer untill he found a metal latter that led out and climbed it. He reached the top and climbed out through the man hole before continuing his way toward the sounds of the Gagged Girl barely following the sound of her breathing and muffled sounds.

Suddenly another voice spoke "Stupid girl shut up!" The girls voice suddenly disappeared and Naruto got scared. 'Damn damn damn!' focusing a small bit he channeled/transformed his legs its partial lightning and ran toward where he predicted the kidnapper to be. "Damn it" **"Kit calm down look on the bright side of this situation" **Naruto yelled mentally back to the fox "what bright side stupid! Someone just got kidnapped and you talking about bright side you fuzz butt!" Kyuubi ignored the insult and pointed out **"At least its not you?" **Naruto stayed silence as he ran but couldn't help but agree.

Naruto looking around see's that none of the ninjas or villagers didnt seem to hear anything 'Huh? they cant hear that screaming? what are they deaf?' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to run down the street. Kyuubi shook his head **"Baka you have super hearing remember they cant hear what you can when you have that on...in the future that will be one of your greatest advantages" **Naruto nodded and didnt seem to notice as well that most of the villagers and ninja were gone.

Naruto jumped onto the side of a building grabbing onto a second story window sill pulling himself up. now normaly even with training this is a difficult feat for a 5 or 6 year old but then again...normal is not really a human limit when one has met a demon,lived in a village of ninja,and gained the power of lightning...normal aint got nothing on Naruto.

He climbed to the top of the building and began running across the roof tops, jumping from roof to roof with average speed. Naruto while running suddenly remembered something that made him blush in embarrassment to no one in particular. He was still in his pajamas **"HAHAHAHA OH MAN HAHA nice one" **'Shut up' Naruto thought as he suddenl tripped over something. looking back Naruto by a stroke of luck found a long metal pipe so he picked it up, at least now he wasn't without a weapon as he raced out toward the kidnapper that was not yet in sight.

Naruto jumped down from the roof and flipped in the air and landed onto a tree branch and soon after he swung his metal pipe and used it to jump by stabbing it into the branch and pushing off with the pole polervaulting to the next tree. Naruto using his limited but still vast knowledge of running and the trees easily was able to reach to where the sounds of the girl came from and vanished. pushing awa a bus and found a clearing where a glow of a fire made his eyes widen.

'Crap im in the open i might be seen!' He thought and jumped to the side where he hid behind a tree and slowly looked out. There resting near a small campfire was a black dressed ninja with a large sack next to him which occasionally twitched and moaned wiggling obviously containing the kidnapped girl.

The ninja in question had two katana's on his back in the style of an X and a kumo head band on his forehead if the metal head protecter with three clouds on it marking the village symble for kumo was any sign. He was eating a ration of jerky and a canteen of water and slightly panting, obviously he had a difficult time inside konoha without being caught. Naruto using his powers slowly turns his hand into electricity and holds it out aiming his palm foward and bit his lip in consentration...Untill Kyuubi interupted him with a shout. **"Wait kit think before you act!" **Naruto's concentration broke and his hand transformed back and Naruto growled at the fox in his mind slightly angry.

'What? He might get away I have to hurry or it might be to late' Naruto thought to Kyuubi in desperation but the Great Demon growled back with authority in his voice.

**"Kit that ninja is most likely a jounin level shinobi your a six year old do the math kit now listen here's the plan" **Kyuubi said to the Lightning child and began to tell him his plan.

With the Kumo ninja.

It was a hard night for Kiro (The Kumo Shinobi) not only did he have to sneak into Konoha the greatest of the five elemental countries, but also get past all the shinobi guards that were around chunin to jounin level, stay out of civilian sights through the streets of the crowded village, and sneak into the Hyuuga district of the famous all seeing eyes of the Leaf and kidnap a main house child and sneak away with him or her, all in one night and get out before being spotted.

He was tired and the rations only filled his stomach half way and gave him a small amount of energy. he had already eaten chakra pills for his stealth jutsu to be maintained, and now only had a few blood pills, and some spare rations. He took another bite of his jerky chewing slowly.

Suddenly! A bright Blinding yellow light appeared in the corner of his eye and acting on his shinobi instincts and reflex's he quickly grabbed the sack dropping his food and jumped away just as the campfire exploded into nothing but dust and dirt that was blown into the air makeing him cough as it slowly spread around the entire clearing. Blinded by dust and darkness he fumbled around and drew his blades dropping the sack next to him ignoring the sack give a small cry of pain.

The night had a full moon lighting the sky, so the Kumo ninja was'nt completely blind but he was still at a grave disadvantage. He may have been a jounin of the second greatest village ever but...he was human. Tired, drained, and but mostly skilled in sneaking into enemy bases he was not used to combat and was low jounin level at best.

He suddenly sensed a movement behind him and dodged a strike from a metal object that crashed down behind him. He swings at the object but it disappears back into the black of the shadows. He walks around and immediately had to jump as he accidentally tripped a trap causing a large stick to swing down at him.

He walks around a bit more before sheathing his swords. 'Little bastard thinks he can sneak up on me huh? Well take this!' "Raiton Raikou no Nami!" He finished his hand signs and sent a large pulse of lightning like a radar a single spark singled that the target was hit and he turned to face what he thought would be a unconscious ninja only to find...a metal bar hitting his face...before he could even move he felt a jolt of electricity and fell unconscious.

A couple minutes earlier Naruto pov.

**"Kit I have read your memory's you exceed in stealth and...traps so to speak" **Kyuubi said remembering the many pranks he pulled on the village even while young. 'Right OK then' **"So first we need to get rid of that light blast it first!" **Naruto nodded and transformed his hand into golden lightning and send a blast at the campfire. He watch the shinobi jump away as the dust began to spread. **"Ok first set a trap and lead him into it until I find a way you can defeat him" **Kyuubi said to Naruto.

Naruto sets up a simple trap with a tree branch and he sneaks around tightening his grip on his weapon. He jumped out and swung the metal pipe but the ninja dodged and countered with a slice of his sword but Naruto quickly fell away and almost lost his head from it.

He saw the branch miss the Kumo shinobi and he silently cursed as he saw the ninjas hand blur. The ninja shouted out "Raiton Raikou no Nami" And Naruto was suddenly struck with a blast of blue lightning from the wide ranged attack. Strangely Naruto didn't feel hurt he felt...Alive? No more like...Refilled or Energized. Naruto with encouragement from Kyuubi he jumped forward with his metal pipe and swung it down on the ninjas head and the feeling excited through the pipe and into the ninja. The ninja started to twitch before falling unconscious.

Naruto breathed heavily. Although he didn't do close combat he was still nervous about fighting the jounin level ninja as he tried to calm his breathing he remembered the girl in the sack. He ran over to the bag and untied the rope revealing a small girl blind folded and gagged with a cloth and her arms tied behind her back unconscious.

He quickly untied the girl and tore off her gag. they immediatly noticed the girls pale eyes and formal dress she wore. **"Kit this girls a hyuuga" **Kyuubi said and Naruto asked 'Whats a hyuuga Kyuubi?' **"A hyuuga is one of the three great doujutsus users they possess the Byakugon. that allows them to see the mixture of spirital and physical energy inside the body And..."** Kyuubi stopped seeing the blank look Naruto wore and sighed pawing his face and speaking **"They have special eyes that see chakra" **Naruto smiled with relization in is thoughts. 'Why didn't you say so in the first place?' Kyuubi sighed thinking how he got stuck with this idiot** 'Oh right...Sealing duh'**.

**"What ever we need to go we don't want to be caught at the scene by the hyuuga clan or we will be in deep trouble"** Naruto didn't like it so much but had to agree with the fox and left the girl there and started to run home turning his legs into lightning as he did so. Not a moment latter a bunch of shinobi began appearing with shunshin.

* * *

A robed man with similar pale eyes to that of the girl immediately ran over to the sleeping girl and began to check for injury's. Sarutobi landed and turned to the nearest anbu black ops. "Report! Now!" He said. The Anbu saluted and spoke. "Sir it seems the treaty and the festival were a distraction for the Kumo to attempt to kidnap Lady Hinata while she was asleep for purposes of the Hyuuga bloodline" Sarutobi sighed and nodded "Is she injured Hiashi-san?" the man holding the girl now referred to as 'Hinata' shook his head "No shes fine a bit bruised and a hit on the head but other wise OK"

Sarutobi walked over to the kumo ninja and pulled off the face mask he wore. "Its one of the treaty administers sir!" The anbu who proceeded to hand cuff the ninja and tie him with ninja wire. "Have the shinobi interrogated and then have him executed" Sarutobi order and the Inu masked Anbu next to him spoke "Sir who was the one that saved the girl I have to ask because...None of our ninja were here we just found him after we sensed that chakra pulse"

Sarutobi chuckled "I have a pretty good idea who intervened this kumo ninja's mission"

The next morning

Naruto sat in meditative style on the floor in his apartment talking with his furry friend. **"Kit although you werent a true match for that shinobi you were still able to knock him out with your cunning or well...my cunning but you still did well considering your lack of experience but things are going to have to change" **Naruto confused asked Kyuubi.

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi grinned **"Its time I taught you that special technique I promised" **The boy smiled and threw his arms into the air "Yay! Come on what is it! Tell me tell me tell me!" **"Calm down kit alright here it is its called mantra, basically it means mind rope" N**aruto slumped a bit and Kyuubi grinned **"Kit don't be like that till I tell you what this technique does" **

Naruto brightened a bit "Alright Kyuubi-sensei" **"Good well this technique allows a user to literally look into ones mind and predict ones movement in fact there's only two ways to counter this one is simple if the opponents mind does not know where his punch will land meaning that mantra ****will also not know and the second is if your body cannot react to the attack in time which is highly unlikely" **

"That's awesome kyuubi-sensei! Its like that red eye thingy I read in a book once" Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded **"its similar but better or worse in different ways...anyway we are going to have to start this but first we need to find someone who knows how to play shogi or chess" **"Why?" Kyuubi answered **"You will see"**

"Alright sensing but first lets go get some breakfast" Naruto happily jumped up and out the door and Kyuubi face palmed **'His stomach is a bigger priority then learning...oh well' Naruto** headed out the door and decided to just steal a quick lunch so Naruto walked toward a fancy restaurant that always seemed to kick him out and Naruto grinned "pay backs a-" **"Naruto!" "**What?" "**language****!"** "Fine...bitch"

Naruto using his super prankster skills already devised a plan. 5 minutes latter naruto ran out of the building with a fish, a chicken leg, a bag Pf random spices and a salt shaker while the inside of the restaurant was in chaos as about two dozen rats were scurrying around inside the building and basically ruining any future business for the man.

**'I wonder how Naruto will take the idea? Hmm well I better tell him after hes done eating' **Kyuubi thought as he watched Naruto from inside his cage. Naruto cooked the meat over the fire and proceeded to try different spices on them. Soon he had finished cooking and began to eat.

**"Naruto I want to talk to you about something" **He spoke through the mind link 'What is it sensei?' kyuubi using his chakra brought naruto into the mind scape. **"Boy its time we moved out of here" **Naruto nodded sagely 'Kyuubi finally see's it!' Naruto thought and said"I know what you mean my apartment stinks like an Akimichis socks" Kyuubi growled with a hint of anger **"T****hat may be true but thats not what I mean" **

"What do you mean then?" The fox leaned down **"Its time we moved from konoha..."**

**End **

Bojutsu = Acadamy – Genin

Taijutsu = Acadamy Student

Lightning = Novice

Electric Hearing = Average

Mantra = Zero

Electrical Attacks = Low

**Omake. **

Eneru vs Kyuubi...

**"You? A mere human fight me! I am the greatest of the bijuu! I have crushed villages with a swipe of my claw! I have flattened mountains, and have created tsunamis with a flick of my tail, my breath alone can rip a thousand trees from there roots what mans you think you can ever match me!" **Kyuubi roared with great pride in his voice but Eneru just smirked.

"I walked on the moon" Kyuubi froze before he curled up in the emo corner and eneru gave a thumbs up "Eneru 1 Kyuubi ain't got nothing"

**Omake end.**


End file.
